The invention is useful in the area of medical procedures, particularly medical procedures involving an introducer catheter, a wire guide, an endoscope, or the like.
Endoscopes are routinely used to perform various medical procedures in areas of the body that are difficult to visualize, access, or that may otherwise require an open procedure to access. Further, in many cases, endoscopes allow visual access to a target anatomy without the use of radioactive fluoroscopy. Endoscopes also provide a working channel for other devices to be passed through the endoscope and directly target an internal body lumen or area of the anatomy. For example, catheters, wire guides and other types of elongated medical devices are frequently passed through the working channel of an endoscope to perform a diagnostic or medical procedure at a location near the distal end of the endoscope.
Wire guides are used during many procedures in the gastrointestinal system, including the pancreatobiliary system (i.e., the biliary tree), the stomach, and the esophagus. Wire guides are long, slender, relatively flexible wires that are used to gain and maintain access to the body's narrow passageways during minimally invasive medical procedures. Because of the substantial length of wire guides, they can be cumbersome and require constant, delicate manipulation by a physician.
Wire guides often must be maintained in a stationary position relative to the patient while a physician performs various procedures. In particular, maintaining the wire guide in a stationary position is important to prevent loss of access to a target anatomy, for example, a duct in the biliary tree. Also, during an esophageal dilation, a physician must secure a wire guide within the esophagus and across an esophageal stricture as one or more dilators are advanced over the wire guide. Likewise, during a percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy (PEG) tube placement, a wire guide must be secured relative to the patient's mouth, esophagus, and stomach as a physician inserts a feeding tube.
Due to the complexity of these procedures, physicians often need the assistance of another person to hold the endoscope, manipulate the catheter, and/or hold the wire guide. However, this shifts the focus of the assistant from their other areas of responsibility, such as checking the patient, checking monitors for relevant information, or carrying out other tasks.
As a way of simplify procedures involving wire guides, wire guide locking devices have been developed to lock a wire guide in a stationary position. Available locking devices utilize a wedge or V-shaped slot having gap that narrows to a width that is narrower than the width of the wire guide. The wire guide is locked into the device by jamming or wedging it into the wedge or V-shaped slot.
Such prior art devices, however, have a multitude of significant drawbacks. One drawback is that the wire guide is often damaged by available wire locking devices. Specifically, the act of jamming or wedging a wire guide into the locking slot can damage or strip the wire guide, thereby rendering wire guide unfit for use. This is because a concentrated wedging force that is sufficient to seat the wire guide into the locking slot must be applied to the wire guide at a location adjacent to the locking slot. Such a force can easily kink, strip, or deform the wire guide. In addition, it is difficult to determine if the wire guide has been properly seated and locked in the locking slot. As a consequence, the physician may pull of the wire guide to “test” whether it will move relative to the device, which may further damage or strip the wire guide.
Another drawback is that previously available locking devices utilize a small, J-shaped slot to access the wedge portion of the locking device. As a result, a physician must maneuver the wire guide in and out of the J-shaped slot. However, maneuvering the wire guide is time-consuming and distracting to the physician, and is difficult to perform quickly, effectively, and efficiently during complicated medical procedures. Moreover, this maneuvering requires that a physician look for the J-shaped slot and visually confirm that the wire guide is properly engaged.